


Lonely

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I keep making my own son suffer damn it, KinHina, Kyoutani is great at giving advice, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Poor poor kindaichi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kindaichi has always been lonely on Valentine's day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! And also more KinHina for the souls here.

It wasn't that Kindaichi  _hated_ Valentine's Day, he just preferred other days more. Specifically days that he didn't see Kunimi get surrounded by classmates with that bored expression. He was used to Oikawa's fangirls, but Kunimi was a different story.

And no, Kindaichi would not just stay home all day just to avoid it. The 14th of February was not an obstacle. It was a day. A day where he saw all of his friends get hugs and valentines and all of that romantic stuff. While he sat in the back of the room, watching everything.

Okay, Kindaichi was jealous. Jealous of all of his friends. Jealous of his senpai. Jealous of the whole damn school. But he wouldn't let his jealousy get to him. Not today.

He arrived at school, gripping his bag tighter than usual. He walked with Kunimi most of the way, until the other got a text and left. 'Probably some girl...he's just fortunate enough to have good looks.' Kindaichi sighed. 'Don't get jealous. Don't be jealous. You just haven't found your special someone yet. It'll happen someday.'

He made it to class, placing his head down on his desk. Nobody would need anything from him anyway. He was lonely for now, listening to the giggling of girls, and the flirting of the males. 'I hate reality.'

A sigh of relief left his lips as the lunch bell rang. He could spend some time talking to Kunimi about the day. Maybe Kunimi made him a cookie like he usually did on Valentines day. Just because he hated Kindaichi's whining.

He stood at their meet up place by the stairs. Waited. And waited and waited. Five minutes went by and Kindaichi decided to do a quick search for his best friend. It didn't take long. He found Kunimi around the corner making out with some girl. 'Just my luck.'

He decided not to bother Kunimi and went back to his classroom. 'No point. He's eating her face anyway.'

The rest of the day went by quickly. Then practice came. 'I really hate reality'. Kindaichi entered the gym, regretting coming instantly. Oikawa clinging to Iwaizumi, Hanamaki with his arm around Matsukawa, Kyoutani blushing and holding Yahaba's hand, Watari hugging a girl goodbye, and Kunimi standing there with...'is that a hickey!?'

"Oh! Kindaichi's here! Time to practice!" Oikawa pointed him out. Kindaichi felt sick. "Kindaichi, please get in a circle with Kunimi and Mattsun. We're doing an activity!"

"A-actually, Oikawa-san...I feel really sick. I think I should call my mom and go home..." Oikawa's smile dropped.

"But today's Valentine's Day! A day for smiles," Oikawa smiled again, "and hugs," he hugged himself, "and love!"

"I-Iwaizumi-san! Can I call my mom?" Kindaichi felt his lip start to quiver. He felt stupid. He was about to cry because of his misfortune. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"No! He should have asked me! Not Iwa-chan! Kindaichi, get in your group. We'll discuss this lat-"

"But I don't feel good..please.."

"Kindaichi, come here." Kyoutani grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "You need to relax. What's going on?" Kindaichi explained the story. About how this happened every year since his first year of middle school. The older male bit his lip. "You know, there's nothing to be upset about. You don't need romance at the moment. In time, you'll find someone. Whether it be today, tomorrow, maybe not for 20 years. But you'll find someone that wants to be with you."

Kindaichi's eyes widened. 'Who knew he could be so supportive?' "I.." Kindaichi felt the tears well up in his eyes. Kyoutani brought the taller male's head down to his shoulder.

"Go ahead. Just don't get a bunch of snot on me." Kindaichi chuckled quietly.

"I'll try..."

When Kindaichi eventually stopped crying, they made their way back to the gym, starting their team activity.

Practice fortunately ended. Kindaichi immediately left. He went home and went to his room. 'Maybe I should just do my homework...' His parents had gone out on a Valentine's Day date, so he was alone. 'Just like all day.'

He decided to watch some stupid videos to make himself feel better. He was smiling and lightly giggling at the fail compilations. Then his phone vibrated. 'Low battery; 5%.' He sighed, grabbing his charger. Only to see that it was his old broken one. "Where the hell..?" He looked around his bedroom before he remembered that he left it in the living room.

After retrieving his charged, he walked back into his room slowly. He sat on his bed, plugged the charged into the wall, and plugged his phone in. 'Maybe I can draw or something.' He turned his lamp on, taking a piece of paper out of one of his drawers, along with a pencil and a few colored pencils.

He decided to draw a sad spider that was about to be squished. 'This is so sad...' He chuckled before continuing.

He drew for about 20 minutes, erasing and redrawing to make it look better. He would never be as good as Hanamaki or Yahaba, but he was okay with that.

He was just coloring in a small detail when his phone went off. He picked it up, now at 22%, and read the message. It was from Oikawa. It was him asking if Kindaichi was going to the Valentine's day party Yahaba was having. He replied with a 'no', because what's the point of going without a date. He used the excuse of feeling ill instead of admitting the truth.

He placed his phone back and rested his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes. Until he heard knocking on his door.

He stood up, walking out of his room and to the front door. He opened it, sighing. "Yes?"

There was a little girl, who looked very familiar. But he couldn't remember why. She had red hair and brown eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, hello there...um. How can I help you?" She pulled a box of chocolate and a rose from behind her back, along with a card.

"Happy Valentine's day, Turnip head!" She gave him the objects and hugged his waist before running off. Kindaichi blinked. He shut the door before he looked down at the gifts.

He opened the card, blushing at the words inside.

 _Dear - ~~Shallot head-~~ Kindaichi, _  
_It's me, one of your rivals. I mean, friendly opponents would be better since I'm giving you this._

_It's been so long since I've felt this way about someone i don't really know what to say. Sorry about that._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I feel different when I'm with you than anyone else. So I wanted to give you these gifts for today. My little sister should have dropped them off heehee!_

_Happy Valentine's day, Kindaichi._

_From,_  
_Hinata Shouyou(aka Karasuno's #10)_

In the far right corner was Hinata's phone number and a smiley face. Kindaichi smiled and closed the card. 'That's why she looked so familiar.'

He opened the box of candies and decided to save them for after dinner. And hide them from Kunimi when he came over the next day.

He decided to call the number, just to make sure it was the shrimp and not some stalker. He made his way back to his room, hiding the chocolates under his bed so his mom wouldn't get all cooey and gross, and dialed the number. He heard a ringtone from outside.

"What the--?!" He looked out his window. "Why are you in my lawn!?"

"Oh! Hi, Turnip head! Can I come in?" His eyes reflected the light from the lamp in Kindaichi's room. Kindaichi sighed before walking to the front door and opening it.

"I don't understand you people! Get in here before you freeze your ass off." Hinata grinned before running over to Kindaichi. The smaller male was wearing a purple and blue shirt, which was short sleeved. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers. "Come here." He practically shooed Hinata into the house.

"Thank you. Oh gosh it's like negative 500 degrees out there." He stood still for a bit, taking in the warmth from the building. "Did you like your gift?"

"Yeah. I really did. But you know what would make it better next time? If you came to the door instead of a mini version of you. Even though she's so _adorable._ " Hinata blushed.

"I got nervous..."

"Well, don't be nervous around me. I want you to trust me, okay?"

"Yeah..." Hinata smiled before he took Kindaichi's hand and kissed it, "I will."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
